


the world to me seems empty (and she's the first reason why)

by pansexualdisaster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Colours, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Healing, Heartache, Idiots in Love, Major Illness, Married Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Meant To Be, Post-War, Promises, Romantic Soulmates, Sad Ending, Short One Shot, The Little Prince - Freeform, redemption ??, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28327665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pansexualdisaster/pseuds/pansexualdisaster
Summary: “What did I do to ever deserve this ?”, was a thought that would cross both of their heads quite often. Their son, their lover, their life together, their family, their friends. The sun on Astoria’s face.“I want to feel the sun on my face today ! Scorpius, my love, will you spend the morning with me, then we can spend the afternoon together, and I’ll spend the evening with you father ?”“It’s a date.”
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 8





	the world to me seems empty (and she's the first reason why)

**Author's Note:**

> i am not too good of a writer, but i really hope constant work (if i manage to be constant) will allow me to get better, brick by brick. feel free to leave constructive criticism if you find my text worth your time ! I hope you are staying safe during those weird times, and i love you. (also i have to add that english is not my first language and i wrote this while very tired so i'll correct grammar mistakes as I notice them ahah)

Astoria had had a hard time walking these past few weeks. She just did not have enough oxygen going to her lungs to do so. She had been carrying a bottle of oxygen with her everywhere she went, and her only concerns were that she was less pretty for her husband to love, and that her son would have to be more careful when hugging her. When Scorpius had assured her it was not a problem to be careful, she had frowned and told him how hugs are not to be careful, because is a wave crashing into the coast careful ? He had shook his head, and Draco had smiled, because she was still her, no matter what, and she was so, so beautiful. 

When she had gotten up that morning, she had actually gotten up, not just opened her eyes. She had leaned on her husband first, then on Scorpius, but she had been able to walk without being too tired. When she had seen the both of them beaming like they were she had laughed at them, saying that this beautiful day was too beautiful to stay inside, that she had to get out and be with her son before he went back to that damn school, unable to see her before the next holidays. Scorpius always came back, he was too scared to miss a moment with her, because he had known forever that she would not last forever. Though it tore his heart apart, he had learned to grow with this sword of Damocles hanging over their heads, to accept it, because it couldn’t be any different.  
Draco, on his part, had never truly accepted it. While she was not afraid of death, and he was not of his, he was terrified of hers. He had never been a good man, and he did not believe he could ever truly be redeemed for his actions as a teenager, nor did he truly want it, and maybe somewhere inside of him, lied the resentment he bore, resenting everyone that had made no effort to understand him, and the position he was in. He had been good since the war had been lost, and even glad it was over, but her ? She represented everything pure in the world. She represented the light, and she had never been tainted in the slightest by any of his actions, any of their friends’ actions. She and her sister had always been good. After the war, he had always had her, no matter how weak her physical health had made her, when he was broken over his father being sent to Azkaban for the rest of his lifetime, a second time. He had had her when his mother had passed away. He felt guilty for relying on her so much, but mostly he felt grateful for always having had her. And so, since he had gotten a stable job at the Ministry, he had done everything to get her health to get better. He had introduced her to the best doctors, wizards and muggles alike, and had used all of his parents’ money to fund research against whatever she could have. He just wanted her alive, and healthy. He wanted to know she would stay by his side forever, he wanted her by his side forever. 

Still, illness or not, she remained the sunshine’s human form. Her smile lit up any room she went in, and the housekeeper could have probably sworn that when Astoria came in a room who’s floor he was scrubbing, he could feel the tiles get warmer under his hands. She was that type of person, whom everybody loved. Draco loved her. Their marriage had been arranged, but with time (and not too much time) he had fallen in love with her. Many people had, actually, the housekeeper first, then the maid, then a couple of the doctors she had met, a barista at a café she used to be a regular at. 

And she loved him. 

“What did I do to ever deserve this ?”, was a thought that would cross both of their heads quite often. Their son, their lover, their life together, their family, their friends. The sun on Astoria’s face. 

“I want to feel the sun on my face today ! Scorpius, my love, will you spend the morning with me, then we can spend the afternoon together, and I’ll spend the evening with you father ?”  
“It’s a date.”

Draco’s smile was so wide, and Scorpius could barely stop himself from jumping all around the house. they were going out ! They would even spend the whole afternoon together ! He just had to call Blaise’s child to tell them that they could not come over today, that he would be busy. But of course mom, he would reschedule, he cared more about spending time with her than with a friend he could see every day. She had smiled, told her she was flattered, added that, if they wanted, Blaise’s kid could come over for the night, but did not have to. She had not insisted upon him not cancelling his plans today, because the three of us were all aware that any second spent together was precious time. Oh, how she loved them, how she loved her son and her husband, she could not keep herself from thinking. 

Draco had called in a family emergency. He needed today as a holiday. In all his years of working it had not happened, he had not even called in sick once, so no one asked questions, they trusted him. He had even added that he would work from home today, he could just not come all the way to the office.  
He had not intervened in their morning together, but he had not been too efficient in his working either because he got distracted quite often, and his gaze always ended up, distractedly and discreetly, on his son and his wife, he jumping around her, then climbing in a tree, to get them fruits, she seated on the ground. She had kicked her shoes off her feet, then he had helped her back up and she was looking at him, afraid he would fall, one hand on her hip, the other one shielding her eyes from the sun. Draco could see her side profile, and she was beautiful, even from afar, even with her oxygen bottle and the tubes that went up her nose, that took nothing off her beauty. Her hair seemed to be floating around her in the wind, and sometimes, the hand shielding her eyes had to grab the back or her huge straw hat to prevent it from being taken by the wind. Only when they went for a walk along the small stream at the limit of their property could he truly get to work, with no more distraction in sight.  
When he saw the housekeeper getting ready to go out, to go fetch Astoria and Scorpius for lunch, he told them he would do it and went, almost giddy, to meet his son and his wife. He found them on the banks of the little stream, her seated on a big rock that seemed conveniently placed, teaching him, who was crouched, his finger playing with the water, about the fauna and flora that surrounded him. He was only half-listening, most-likely.  
With him, Draco had taken the family's camera, and he had shot a couple of pictures, discreet as a butterfly, before making his presence known. 

“Love, Lover, lunch is ready and we can go.”

Scorpius jumped into his father’s arms, and Astoria smiled fondly at the scene. Draco then went to her to offer her his help to get up and walk. Scorpius carried his mother’s oxygen bottle all the way back home. 

They ate well, joked around, laughed, and had a wonderful time, and the house had not felt this bright and this warm in days ; even the personnel seemed in a wonderful mood, there had seemed to be this… this something in the air. The house really got livelier with Astoria. 

During the afternoon, they went into town. The oxygen bottle was either carried by Scorpius or Draco, they would not let her tire herself out. They made breaks without her having to ask anytime they could feel her struggling, even the littlest of bits to catch her breath. They went to a museum, stared at beautiful pieces of art for multiple minutes, Astoria always pointing out the canvas sitting next to the more well known painting, saying those deserved love too, love they did not get because they were placed in the same room as monuments. Sometimes, Draco stared at the both of them, when they were staring at art. Sometimes, he only stared at her, when she was walking through the hallways, with her hand in Scorpius’. 

He was never too good at affection, but he ruffled Scorpius’ hair two whole times in the same afternoon, and told him he was proud to be his father, unprompted. He also kissed her, four times. Once in an empty gallery, once when they were both looking at Scorpius, once when she offered to go get ice cream, and once just because, when she asked if his ice cream was good, and he just wanted to taste her lips. Sweet, as the overpriced vanilla ice cream she had chosen. Or maybe it was the violet. She always chose vanilla and violet. 

He brushed the hair out of her face and Scorpius could not help a “Ugh, get a room you two !” that made the three of them laugh, and got Astoria to bury her head in Draco’s chest. He caressed her hair, and gestured to Scorpius to come closer to them, then eventually to come sit in his lap, no matter how old he was. hen he could hold them both, all of his life in his arms. For the centuries to come, this would remain the most beautiful moment in all of Draco Malfoy’s lives. 

When the Sun began to set, they began their heading back to the Malfoy House - Draco had sold the Manor many years prior.  
They were happy, all of them, and more than that, they felt fulfilled, they felt complete, like life was falling into place. None of them had been feeling too happy, or too whole for a while, not Draco, not Astoria, not Scorpius. They had all needed a time like that, and this moment would stay with them for the time they had left on Earth. 

They kissed Scorpius’ forehead, Draco first, then Astoria, as he had assured them that he could take it from here, and would be able to find his way home, and then to his room - they were in the garden. He smiled.

“I’ll see you when I see you.”

It was not a sentence he usually said. Maybe he had understood what had been coming, or maybe Astoria had felt it first, early in the morning, and she had talked to him about it. Draco, later on, had not dared ask Scorpius. Maybe it would hurt much more to know she had told him about it first, in the eventuality that she had. But when the words hit his ears, although he wondered why his son would say that, and thought that it was unusual, he did not think too much of it, smiled, and waved. They watched Scorpius get into the house, and then looked at each other. 

“Come on Lover, I told you it was a date, and I did not leave it unplanned.”

Astoria looked over at him, but surprised and not at all. How could she have expected anything different from Draco Malfoy ? She hugged his arm a little tighter, put her head on his shoulder, and gestured that he should show her the way.

Draco had bought this house pretty early on, and at the very beginning of their relationship. The marriage had been arranged by their parents, yes, but it had soon become an inevitable evidence. They could not have married anyone else. Neither of them could have. But still, Draco did not want to force Astoria into anything. They loved each other already, surely, but they were not in love, surely she could get out of her nets if she wanted to. So he had asked her to be his girlfriend first, and they would take it slow, and they would do this right, he would do right by her. And so they did. She often came over to his newly bought house. To comfort him, or just to spend time with him. He had never seeked her help in an obvious way, and he would not have dared bother her, but it was as though she could always feel, even when he broke down and they were not spending time together. She would always be there sooner or later, and he did not have her intuition about those things, but he was always there for her when he knew she needed her. He had apologized, once, for taking so much out of her, and that he did not mean to, and she had only answered that they were teenagers that had gone through a war, and that only by leaning on each other would they ever have a chance to heal. That trust would be the path to follow to never let those events take place again.  
There was a Weeping Willow that they especially liked, the both of them, and under which they had spent hours, especially during the summer. The year after she had graduated Hogwarts, when they had been dating for three years, that’s where he proposed to her.  
“You were right, Asto, it will only be you, you’re the obvious, and you’re the path I want to follow, easy or hard, you’re the one I want to get better for, the one I want to heal for. I want to always be there for you, and I’ve fallen in love with you, so if you’ll have me, maybe not now, maybe years and years in the future, please, let’s become each other’s family, and let the world see that right ? I… don’t know. I just… I’m terrible with words, you know that. But I believe that if some things are meant to be, we are. This” he had pointed his finger at her, at himself, at the two of them. “is meant to be. I’ll be Draco Greengrass if you want, I don’t care, you just… You have me, completely. Please, be my wife.”  
She smiled reminiscing, her pinky running over her ring. He also had her, he had her whole, and he was what made her complete. She had not turned a blind eye on his flaws, she had loved him with them, and with the scars, and with the thorns. She loved him while still. 

“Merlin, I was so pretty in my wedding dress.”  
A smile spread across Draco’s face.  
“You were. And you are. You’re beautiful.”  
She thought about teasing him for a moment, hitting his ribs with her elbow… She probably shouldn’t, he was so sincere… She did anyway.  
“You flatter me, always. We’ve been married for a while now Draco, I’m not going to run away if you don’t go out of your way to keep on charming me, more and more each day.”  
“Come on Lover, you’re kidding me, I’m already a crappy husband, what would I do if I did not at least tell you how pretty you are.”

He stopped, as they were still walking, and turned her head, took it in his hand. She could have sworn she had seen a flicker of a tear in his eyes, but it was so brief she soon doubted herself. He ran his thumb across her cheek. She seemed so small, so vulnerable, and though he was thin, and did not seem like a fighter, she trusted him to protect her, if she did not have her wand in a pocket of her long long skirt (which she did, but she was looking at him, and she felt safe). 

“Astoria Malfoy, Merlin you’re so beautiful. And I am so terribly in love with you, you know that, right ? I… I’m sorry I don’t say it enough. And I’m sor-”

She had tugged on his shirt, and he had bent a bit. She had put her thumb across his lips.

“There is no reason to apologize, and even so, all is forgiven. Today is a beautiful day, I have felt the sun on my skin for the first time in so long, I taught my son about things he doesn’t care about nor will remember, we went to the museum, got ice cream, my kind and handsome and overall perfect husband kissed me, and now I’ve got a date. There is no guilt to be had, and if you can’t wipe it away, then focus on the love, Draco, yes ?”

And so he did.  
He guided her under the willow tree, where he had all they needed for a pique-nique, or at least asked the housestaff to do so. It was not much, but it meant something to him, and to her too, or so he had hoped. The sun was still setting when he sat, after having helped her sit and having set her oxygen bottle beside her, where it did not risk falling, and it was painting the sky beautiful purples and reds and oranges and lilacs and yellows. Her cheek had flushed from the excitement, and her whole face had lit up. 

“Look ! Draco ! The sunset ! Morgan and Joan of Arc, I had forgotten how pretty they could be. Sure, they are pretty behind our bedroom’s window, but not like that !”

Again, just like in the museum, though he did look at the sky at times, he looked more at her, and could have almost teared up when her eyes crossed his, and she was pointing at the skyline over the trees, and she was just… everything. He could feel his heart swell, with pride, that she had chosen him, but mostly with the unconditional love he had and would always have for her. He wanted so many more days like those, he wanted to love her, and hold her, and maybe learn how to braid her hair, and watch her exist and light up the world by just being. Merlin, she had made everything worth it. She and Scorpius.  
He kissed her cheek softly. She had grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, and pulled him in for a kiss, hungrily, until - and it did not take too long - she was out of breath. She pushed his hair back. 

“I hope you know I’m in love with you, and this life and in the next.” She had a kind of urgency in her voice but it was not too noticeable. “No, better, I will fall in love with you, again, and again, and again, over the course of the lifetimes that will follow this one.”

She held her pinky up to him. It was a promise, her promise to him. 

“Astoria, Lover, my soul will come searching for yours.”

It was a promise, his promise to her. In the now dark, as the Moon was starting to rise, someone watching from above them could have probably seen the red thread of destiny linking their fingers.  
He had decided not to pick up upon the emergency of her voice. Instead they had laughed, and eaten a bit, until he had come to get behind her, both sitting, his weight against the tree, hers against him, their arms and hands links. They did not talk much, focused on each other, with, as their only soundtrack, the stream, the frogs that went alongside it and the crickets that were getting more and more silent as the night grew cooler. She tilted her head backwards, to look at him, and he did not move. Only his eyes stared down, and his lips stretched into a big grin. 

“What could you possibly be looking at ?”  
“You.”

The answer came too quickly, as if she had known he would ask the question, and that she now knew how to direct it in the direction she wanted it to go towards.

“My beautiful, strong, reliable, grown husband. I could not have dreamt of a better father for my child.”  
“I’m not grown, I don’t want this to be my final form. And he doesn’t have to be your only child, by the way.” He had smiled saying that. He had not meant that they could have sex right now, just that they had a whole future ahead of them. And he truly believed it. He had so much room to grow still, and he could not wait to show her how he had healed, how he had gotten better, and he could not wait to show her and Scorpius how much better he could be at being a father. He had many regrets, many amends to make, with himself mostly, and of course she’d be here to witness it all.  
“Then what do you want to be when you grow up ?” She had willfully ignored the second part of his answer.  
“Better. Or maybe I don’t want to ever be a grown up. Grown up is a definitive form, and if there is one thing you taught me it is that growth is everyone’s most powerful weapon, right ? And I intend to show you how correct you are.”

She had winced. A first alarm had started ringing in his head. She caressed his cheek with her hand, although it was a bit chaotic, her being upside down and all. 

“I like the way you talk Lover, I really do. You really are a sweet talker, uh ? … OK, but seriously, do you know how proud I am of you ? And of how far you have come. I should have said it more often. I just... “ She sighed. “I don’t know how to bend words well, and neither do you, yes ? But I hope we can get past that and still… Know.”  
“I do Lover, I do. I hope you do too. And I will always appreciate you trying.”

He had not noticed the second ring of alarms that had gone off in his head, when she had used past tense. As if to mean she would not have the chance to anymore. 

“ And you Astoria, who do you want to be when you’re grown up ? Better yet, when do you think you will be able to say you reached a “grown up” stage in your life ? Tell me all about it.”  
“I don’t trust grown ups much, with anything. I’m glad to be a child, and I’m glad that I am going to die a child. It will have meant that I have lived my whole life believing that I can grow, and that I can help people grow, just as you said. I hope I have been able to pass this down to Scorpius, and if I haven’t I am counting on you.” She always speaked of death in such carefree ways when she evoked it, so this did not count as a ring of alarms. That did not mean the alarms that were already ringing in his heads sounded any less worrying. 

The world was growing darker around them, but she still lit up everything in him. She seemed tired, and out of breath just speaking. But she spoke with a graveness to her voice, everything was important, he did not dare cut her off. Still, his heartbeat was growing more and more unsteady as he worried that she was losing her breath telling him things he knew, or things she could tell him later, after she had rested for a bit.  
The air was growing colder, well, not cold yet, but cooler and cooler. It was still August, so it was still warm, but he did not want to expose her to any unnecessary risks like a cold breeze. She was especially vulnerable to any disease that was related to any part of her lungs, and he was not ready to take a risk and expose her to sickness, and maybe on a larger scale, to death. Maybe she felt him shift, and maybe she knew what he wanted to say already. 

“I wish you did not have to shelter me like you do. I wish I could experience life in a proper way, not from behind our bedroom’s window, not from our bed, not from books. But I’m at least glad that I got to, for a while, and that I got to today. I am thankful. I just regret that we do not breathe the same air, you and I.” 

She smiled. She was still looking at him from her uncomfortable, uncomfortable point of view. She moved a bit, and soon her arms were around his torso, and she had once again buried her nose into his chest. She thought he smelled good, like she always had. She loved everything about him, well, everything that stood for him, she loved. Maybe he was her soulmate, after all, uh ? She was glad to have met him. “I’m glad you are the last person I will fall in love with.” She thought this to herself, and he would never know she had, because she would never say it. “Thank you for giving me love, and thank you for giving me normal. Thank you for giving me time and family and effort, thank you for giving me you.” She also thought. But those things she did not dare say either, because thank yous felt too much like sorrys tonight, and she had told him to wipe the guilt away and focus on the love. How could he do that if even she, who had given the order, could not do it ? Merlin, her consistency would have made her a great kindergarten teacher. Or first grade, maybe. This, she blamed her disease for having taken it from her. She would have loved to teach, but she had been too weak to even just think about it. She sighed deeply.  
He raised an eyebrow, which she could not see, because her face was still buried in his torso.  
“I am not going to be able to get up anymore.”  
It was a muffled call for help, that she had said against his shirt, a muffled, murmured scream. He had not heard it. The most reaction it had caused was the heat of her breath going through his shirt and warming a patch of his skin. He had never been too good with cold, and it was cool outside, so he could appreciate her warmth. 

“Hm ? What did you say ?”  
“What was your favourite colour out of the sunset ?”

It had been a couple of hours ago now. She felt her breathing still steady but her body weaker and weaker. Maybe she felt life leaving her body even.

“The red colour you know, the burning but still soft red ? The one that looks like it had been made from the colour of an apricot ? This one. Don’t you dare tell a single Gryffindor about this.” he joked. “Yours ?” Maybe it made him think of her, vibrant, beautiful, soft, comforting maybe.  
She saw completely the colour he meant. She closed her eyes and engraved in behind her pupils. “The lilac reflection on the clouds passing by. It was wonderful, It was unexpected, maybe out of place, but it made the whole piece worth it, and memorable.” Maybe it made her think of him. She engraved that colour behind her pupils, lilac and vibrant red hand in hand.  
She could feel the colours leaving her body, one by one, only remaining lilac and red. 

“You know how you made me read the Little Prince after having discovered it when you read it to Scorpius ? You both loved it, and so did I, but most of all, it filled me with fear, fear that I was exactly like the Rose, spoiled, and annoying, rude even. I hope I never truly was like that. You can be the Little Prince, right, blond, a dreamer, brave, curious, self-less. But, I don’t want to be like the Rose. I’d rather be… I don’t know…”  
“You were the Little Prince, Asto. I was more like the Fox. You befriended me, and it took time but you did it, and by doing so, you deemed me worth it.”  
“Then it was all worth it.”

She was smiling, and the world around them, though the night sky could not get any darker, was getting darker, and darker, and darker. Alarms were howling in Draco’s mind, but he pretended they were the wind. Only when she spoke again did he feel the tears that had been welling up in his eyes, and only because one of them decided to roll on his cheek. Maybe he had known in the morning, when he had called in sick, or at the museum, or seeing her and Scorpius, maybe when he had decided to take the camera, maybe when he planned the date, maybe when the sunset, maybe when she lied on him, or maybe just then. 

“I have to make you swear you will not blame yourself, or Scorpius.”

He could never blame Scorpius, how could he ? As for himself… If he was going to swear (and he was going to), he would give it his all. He nodded, then croaked : “I swear it on Scorpius’ life.” He would have swore on hers too, but he knew, they both knew that then, the promise would not have to last long, and would not make sense. 

“Draco, I have to say it, ok, please do not resent me for what I am about to say. Scorpius does not have to be an only child. He does not have to be your only child. Do you follow what I am trying to say ?”

Draco shook his head in disbelief. How could she be saying that ? He tried to wipe away his tears as they came so that he could, so that he could see her, as long as he could, he needed to hang on to the memory of her, the smell of her hair, he was so desperate to have something to hold onto ! He should not have ignored the bells, he should have listened, so that he would have had more time to prepare, but now, he did not know what to expect, he had always known yet was only coming to the realization now, he was terrified, and not ready for the hole her absence was going to leave.

“You might not have wanted to hear this now Draco. But there might come a time… And I want you to remember that, ok ? I want you to remember that it is ok for you to fall in and out of love as many times as life will offer you the opportunity, and that you must feel no guilt in love, never. Focus on the love, promise me you’ll focus on the love, yes ?”

She had started speaking faster, and she was growing more and more out of breath. Maybe in the end, after all that big talk, she was going to be scared. She was living no loose ends behind, she had no regrets. She had known what had been coming for her, and she had been grafetul for each day, each morning feeling like a gift, a gift she had never stopped being thankful for.  
He promised. He would have promised anything. And the vow he had made, though in a hurry, and though it had not been made unbreakable through a curse, that vow he would hold on to and put all the time and devotion that did not go towards being the best father he could be to Scorpius. 

“Oh Lover, Draco, my Draco, don’t cry. We’ll meet again. I’ll see you when I’ll see you, right ?”

She could barely move, but her arms rose to her head, and she took off the tubes that brought along her oxygen. “There at last, we are breathing the same air, the way we did on the day of our wedding. Now, kiss me goodbye.” She had thought those words for herself, but as her colours gathered in her lips for a final firework, as he was shaken by his sobs, and as he grabbed her hand, as if to try to hold her down to the world of the living, he kissed her lips, and she died, his sun setting completely. He had been her Moon and had now no idea how he could ever shine again if he was not her reflection.

**Author's Note:**

> What then ? Draco will shut down for a while, then quickly apologize to Scorpius, that he should have been here for him, but Scorpius, though he did not have to, was strong, and he was not alone. He understands.  
> Draco will not fall in love again, not in the way he fell in love with Astoria. He will sometimes still watch the stars, sometimes with Scorpius, sometimes without him, learning about them what his Pure-Blood education did not teach, and teaching his son. Both love the star named Eltanin, from the Draco constellation a little too much, and one day Draco is talking to the stars, or maybe to himself, he reminds himself that Scorpius does not have to be an only child. And, either he convinces himself, either it's Astoria watching over him, but the next day, he talks to Scorpius about adopting a brother.  
> Months and months later, Draco is Scorpius' and Eltanin's father, and Scorpius is an older brother. The child comes from a muggle orphanage, and somewhere, when they learn, the golden trio thinks that he sure has changed a lot since Hogwarts. None of them had been invited to Astoria's funeral, but Ginny was, and they all know more or less about the good there was in Draco, and the influence Astoria had on him. Maybe one day they will all be friends. In the mean time, what is for sure but what Draco does not know yet, is that little Eltanin will be a muggle-born wizard, and will be an amazinf wielder of magic, just like his brother and just like his father.


End file.
